1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid container, more particularly to a liquid container with an air-venting lid to facilitate pouring of liquid therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional liquid container 1 is shown to comprise a container body 11 which confines a receiving space 110 for receiving a body of liquid 2 therein and which has a top wall that is formed with an upwardly extending tubular outlet 12. A cap 13 is mounted on the outlet 12 to close the container body 11. The outlet 12 is usually provided with a forwardly and outwardly extending radial guide flange 15. Referring to FIG. 2, in use, when it is desired to pour out the liquid 2 in the receiving space 110 of the container body 11, the cap 13 is first removed, and the container body 11 is then tilted so that the liquid 2 flows through the outlet 12. The guide flange 15 ensures smooth flow of the liquid 2 out of the container body 11.
The drawbacks of the conventional liquid container 1 are as follows:
1. As shown in FIG. 2, when the container body 11 is in the tilted position so as to pour out the liquid 2 in the receiving space 110 thereof via the outlet 12, the liquid 2 sometimes fills the outlet 12 completely and prevents the flow of air into the container body 11, thereby resulting in uneven flow of the liquid 2 through the outlet 12. PA1 2. When pouring out the liquid 2 from the container body 11, one hand of the user grasps a handle member 16 on the top wall of the container body 11, while the other hand of the user pinches a peripheral flange 17 on a bottom end of the container body 11. It is noted that the container body 11 is relatively unstable when the flow of the liquid 2 through the outlet 12 is uneven. As such, slipping of the container body 11 from the hands of the user can easily occur when the contents of the container body 11 are being poured out. PA1 3. The peripheral flange 17 on the bottom end of the container body 11 is not designed for handling by the user of the liquid container 1. As such, its size is relatively small and makes it difficult for the user to hold the container body 11 properly, especially when the hands of the user are wet with perspiration or when the container body 11 is filled with a relatively heavy liquid such as oil. PA1 a container body adapted to receive a body of liquid therein and having a top wall which is formed with an outlet and which cooperates with a surface of the liquid to form an air space therebetween; and PA1 an air-venting lid including a tubular mount which has a lower section secured to the outlet, and a transverse access plate which is retained in the tubular mount, the tubular mount being formed with at least one radial inward stop that is disposed below the access plate, the access plate having a tear line which confines a tearable central tab, the tab being formed with a vent hole and a vent tube unit which extends downwardly from the tab around the vent hole and into the container body, the tab being depressible so as to tear the tab from the access plate at the tear line and so as to force the tab to incline downwardly inside the tubular mount and move past the radial stop for retention in an opened state, thereby forming a liquid flow path through the air-venting lid at a clearance formed between the tubular mount and a periphery of the tab to permit pouring of the liquid out of the container body when the container body is tilted, and an air flow path through the air-venting lid at the vent hole and the vent tube unit to permit continuous air flow into the air space of the container body when the liquid is poured out of the container body.